


When Two Souls Collide

by sapphicrubyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonding, Do you believe in Destiny?, Friendship, angst of course, i just think they should interact, they connect, they’re in the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrubyy/pseuds/sapphicrubyy
Summary: When Oscar is on the brink of death, he ends up meeting a similar soul.The story of how Oscar and Pyrrha could meet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	When Two Souls Collide

Darkness. I felt it as I was shot off the cliff. My bones grew numb and my consciousness failed me. I don’t know how long I slept but when I awoke, I wasn’t alone. I looked up at a girl with long red hair and a battle outfit. ‘She must be a Huntress.’ But I didn’t have time to think for long as I noticed the blackness surrounding us.

“Um, am I dead?” She smiled. “No. You still have time.” I thought she looked sad for a moment but... “My names Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos.” Huh?! But it can’t be. Isn’t she dead? Ruby told me about what happened at Beacon. Penny’s ok now but Pyrrha... I heard she was a prodigy and a very kind hearted person too. 

“Sorry but, what are you doing here? Where am I? I don’t understand.” “Hmm. Well, I need to talk to you.” “Huh?” She looked down glumly. “You see, we’re not so different.” “What do you mean?” Sure, I’ve heard a lot about her but now I could see with certainty this warrior standing before me was stronger and braver than I could imagine.

“It’s like you said. I’m a prodigy. People expected things of me and I had to uphold them. I couldn’t fail and I couldn’t be a let down. That was pretty much my entire life, right up to the end.” “I’m.. sorry. I know what it’s like to have... expectations.”

“I know.” I looked up in surprise. How? “Oscar. When you’re dead, you can see a lot. Figured I’d want to watch over my friends.” She sighed as if afraid to continue. I tried to smile in comfort for her. “At the battle of Beacon, I was tasked with becoming the new Spring maiden. Ozpin chose me. A Huntress is supposed to protect the people so of course I wouldn’t refuse. Up on that tower, I lost my life fighting for my destiny. My calling.”

Wow. I guess I’m not the only Ozpin forced a destiny on. I know the Battle of Beacon must have been hard on everyone involved but now... face to face with someone who couldn’t make it to the next day...

“You’re the next Ozpin. The next cycle.” “Yeah. It seems I don’t have a choice.” “Maybe not, but you’re not him yet. Who cares what the world wants you to be? Do you really think they would protect someone who’s just the vessel of the man who lied to and deceived them? You need to realise that you are not a tool to be used. You have feelings, Oscar.”

“Trust me, I know it’s hard being put on a pedestal like that. I felt that way pretty much my whole life. The expectations. The judgement. But if you look around I know there are people who love you. Just like I know they loved me.” Pyrrha. “You miss them, don’t you? Do you... have regrets?” She looked at me for a moment and smiled. “Yes, I miss them but I don’t regret anything. After all, thanks to them, I was able to make friendships that last a lifetime.”

For the first time in a long time, I felt at ease. Ever since the day I first heard his voice, I became detached. I wasn’t me anymore. I couldn’t laugh, couldn’t cry, couldn’t feel anything. I wasn’t allowed because I had a duty. To him. But I won’t feel that way again. I’m glad I met her. I guess she really is all that. I’m just sad that someone like her had to die. She didn’t deserve it. “Thank you, Pyrrha.” She gave a bright smile as she stated, “The feelings mutual.”

However, the moment didn’t last as my eyes became heavy. What is this? Thud! The ground. I opened my eyes to a snowy field. I guess I’m back. This time, I’ll live by my own rules and I promise to always treasure those words.


End file.
